The objectives of this research program are to determine the biochemical changes that occur in brain during learning, and to distinguish the aspects of the changes that are due to direct response to new information from those that may be attributed to indirect and support function such as stress, general sensory and motor activity. In pursing this goal, goldfish will be trained using the float-training paradigm to evaluate the rate of synthesis of labelled proteins in goldfish brain after training. Our finding that three specific proteins, alpha, beta, and gamma increase after learning will be tested with a variety of control behavioral situations. Sufficient quantities of these proteins will be isolated using a variety of methods including gel electrophoresis in combination with column chromatography, for use in antibody production. The antibodies will be used to study patterns of synthesis of the proteins and their distribution in subcellular fraction of the nervous system of goldfish. This research is part of an overall investigation into the fundamental biochemical processes involved in learning and the establishment of long term memory.